Más allá de una noche
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Holanda sabía perfectamente cómo clasificar su relación. Aunque España, llevado por sus sentimientos, no está seguro. Pero tampoco puede arriesgarse a perderle. [NedSpa] [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y tal. Esto ha sido una idea esporádica, pero si puedo y veo que gusta, será un two o three shot. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Pocas personas lo saben, y obviamente yo soy una de esas pocas. Seguramente a cualquier otro le sorprendería, igual que lo haría vernos ahora mismo, tirados en la cama tras una de esas noches. Noches en las que me decías a tu manera que no querías dormir solo.

De alguna manera, me satisfació saber que me preferías antes que a un gigoló o una prostituta. Y me gusta esta relación, en principio sin compromiso. Sin cariño más que fuera de las sábanas. No sé bien cómo empezó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo estábamos antes, pero simplemente existe, y me gusta más de lo que me debería. De hecho, no debería permitirme sentir estas cosas, igual que tú tampoco pareces hacerlo. Para ti siempre fue tan fácil, Vincent...

Suspiro y, tras tantear un poco, encuentro tu cabello y lo acaricio. Me gustas mucho con el cabello bajado y lacio como lo tienes por naturaleza. Ahora mismo duermes plácidamente, tras una noche relajante. Beso tu frente, sintiendo un poco tu cicatriz contra mis labios, y murmuro un "lo siento" en voz muy baja.

No hay reacción. Suspiro, asumiendo que duermes muy profundamente. Más de la mitad de mí desea que sueñes conmigo esta noche, aunque eso es improbable. Dedico echarme a dormir yo también, al mirar el reloj y ver que son las dos de la mañana. Al día siguiente me espera un arduo trabajo.

* * *

Cuando me despierto, lo hago gritando y cubierto de sudor, aún inmerso en la pesadilla. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de en dónde estoy, pero solo me siento un poco mejor cuando lo hago. Un estremecimiento me recorre cuando las imágenes oníricas vuelven a mi mente.

Fusilamientos. Suicidios. Hambre. Bombas. Llantos. Metralla. Todo eso resuena en mi mente, cada palabra me hace sentir más atemorizado.

La cicatriz de mi espalda arde, suele pasar cuando sueño con la guerra. Tú sigues dormido, lo cual en cierto modo me hace sentir peor. Las cinco de la mañana. Apenas he dormido tres horas.

Me levanto, yendo al baño, y miro mi deplorable aspecto en el espejo. Sudado, temblando un poco y con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. A toda Europa se le romperían los esquemas viéndome en este estado, pienso.

Inspiro hondo, y el ardor se va relajando. No puedo pensar en esto, no hoy ni ahora. Habrá otros días para recordar en los que tú no estés presente, donde pueda llorar en soledad.

Y sin embargo, al volver a levantar la mirada al espejo, te veo tras de mí, apoyado en el canto de la puerta con aspecto somnoliento y el ceño un poco fruncido.

\- Spanje? -te oigo decir, con tono calmado, tal vez levemente preocupado. Solo ese detalle me hace sonreír de forma suave.

\- ...Siento mucho haberte despertado, Vincent-gruñes, te molesta que te llame por tu nombre humano. Pero no tienes fuerzas para rebatirme de otro modo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pesadillas.

Aquella palabra vuelve tu mirada algo más benevolente, y esos ojos verdes recorren la cicatriz de mi espalda. Te acercas y me pones una mano sobre el pelo, siendo ese uno de tus austeros gestos de cariño. Siento que el color vuelve poco a poco a mi cara, y suspiro profundamente.

Sé que estas caricias son únicamente de cortesía, pero no puedo evitar que me gusten demasiado. A veces me gustaría que me abrazaras como hacías en la cama, sin más guía que ese momento de pura pasión entre ambos. Aunque sé que es pedirte imposibles. Me bastará fantasear de vez en cuando con ello.

¿De verdad el país de la pasión se conformaría con eso, sabiendo que deseaba más? Me recordaba a mí mismo más ambicioso.

Alzo la mirada, dejándome perder en tus ojos de un tono verde mucho más frío que el mío.

-Me gustan.

-¿El qué?- pones una cara confusa, tal vez pensando que la pesadilla me ha atontado.

-Tus ojos. Me calman bastante, y...Me gustan.

Desvías la mirada, molesto por ese comentario. Probablemente te ha parecido cursi. En ese momento me doy cuenta de algo. Me estoy enamorando. De hecho, puede que ya esté enamorado de ti, Vincent. Puede que esté empezando a querer buscarte entre mis sábanas todas las noches, con pesadillas o sin ellas. O ver tus ojos verdes en la madrugada. Incluso dejar algún que otro beso en tu pelo desordenado.

Sonrío un poco, aunque por dentro duele. Porque sé que tú no eres igual que yo. Tú no vas a enamorarte por, diciéndolo en palabras simples, echar unos polvos.

¿Verdad?

Te veo sentarte en el borde de la cama, fumando un cigarro. El miedo de la pesadilla ha pasado, y me siento tras de ti, apoyando la barbilla en tu hombro. Haces como que no te das cuenta y suspiras, echando algo de humo. La luz de la mesilla de noche me permite verte bien.

Sonrío de nuevo, y te doy un beso en la mejilla, haciéndote suspirar con más fuerza.

-¿No vas a dormir de nuevo?-susurro, curioso.

-No, de todos modos en menos de una hora ya voy a marcharme.

-Entiendo. Pero en una hora vas a aburrirte mucho.

Te encoges de hombros, haciéndome suspirar con resignación. No quiero quedarme en silencio una hora entera. Pero siento que todo lo que diga será una tontería para tus pensamientos.

Me río un poco de mí mismo. Si al menos pudiera conformarme solo con el sexo, las cosas me irían mucho mejor.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Nada, nada, solo pensaba...En cosas tontas. Buenas noches.

-...Buenas noches.

Me separo de ti, acurrucándome en la cama de nuevo. Aunque intento dormir, mi mente está demasiado ocupada, y eso me frustra. No quiero estar consciente para el momento en que te marches.

Y sin embargo, la hora pasa sin que ninguno de los dos duerma. Cierro los ojos, esperando sentir una repentina somnolencia, pero nada.

Te escucho recoger tu ropa y ponértela, tus pasos mientras buscas todo lo demás. Sin embargo, ocurre algo que realmente no espero. Te noto ponerte frente a mí, y siento tus labios en mi pelo. Más tarde, tus manos ajustando la sábana para taparme como es debido. Y un leve calor en el pecho, antes de que la puerta se cierre al fin, dejándome solo junto a una diminuta, insignificante esperanza.


End file.
